The expansion units of the cooling systems for vehicles customarily are mounted within molded housings. Those molded housings customarily are designed for use with a specific model of vehicle or with a few models of vehicles made by one manufacturer. However, no prior molded housing, for the expansion unit of a cooling system, was usable with various models of various vehicles made by various manufacturers.